


Merlin, Arthur and the Good Sir Kay

by rachelautumn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelautumn/pseuds/rachelautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many young men lack a real father figure in their lives.  Sir Kay is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin, Arthur and the Good Sir Kay

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly silly, slightly cracky porn because I wanted insouciant Merlin and that's how I got him. It's a little schmalzy at the end.

Merlin, Arthur and the Good Sir Kay

 

So many young men lack a real father figure in their lives. Sir kay is happy to help.

Chapter one: The Apprentice's Tale

Merlin lay on his back and contemplated the mystery that was Arthur Pendragon. Was he an irredeemable prat or was he a storied king in the making? Was he strictly a man for women or did he sometimes fancy boys?

Well actually that mystery had been solved. Merlin had very definitely caught Arthur considering one of Gwaine's offers. Gwaine hadn't noticed or he would have been alarmed, but Merlin knew. It was just outside the armory and Gwaine had automatically offered to wink wink polish Arthur's sword for him, you know without thinking. Arthur swung around and looked Gwaine up and down a whole minute. Sure he'd turned away again, nothing said, but he'd been hard when he left. So there was that solved. Not that it did anyone any good.

Merlin was lying on the Prince's bed and this lent a lot of spirit to his musings. The bed smelt of him and was warm, prompting Merlin to wonder and not for the first time why he didn't spend more time in it.

He'd expected it daily when they first started flirting. Arthur would push him over one day and they would start fucking. It would have been brilliant. Instead Arthur had limited himself to baiting and slapping his man servant, a regimen punctuated by the occasional act of terrible kindness, just enough to make Merlin wonder if it might even be love the Prince was holding back. But there hadn't even been one kiss.

There were no rumors of any one else receiving the Prince's favors either. No, Merlin might as well resign himself to it. The man was a horrible prig. And he was so good looking. It was a terrible waste.

Merlin slipped his hand beneath his breeches as he contemplated what exactly it was that made Arthur so good looking. It was hard to choose between the eyes and the arse and Merlin had just decided to imagine he was fucking the latter while Arthur looked behind him flashing the former, when the man himself walked in the room. 

"Merlin, what are you doing on my bed?"

"Um Sleeping, Sire?"

"That doesn't look like sleeping. Your privates are hanging out." OK the eyes were definitely nice when they were dark with anger. 

"Um, it was hot?"

Arthur sighed and sat down, popping grapes in his mouth while he watched Merlin reassemble himself,

"You know it can be hard, I understand."

Merlin was still focused on "hard". "What's that, My Lord?" Arthur shot him his patented , 'You're an idiot' look. Merlin didn't even notice those anymore.

"It's difficult," Arthur continued, "For two younger men, ahem younger people, to live in close quarters without, ahem..." Arthur waved his hand in the general direction of Merlin's deshabille. "How would you like to serve a nice older knight for a while?"

Merlin wasn't sure what he thought of that. There was that whole destiny thing and Arthur's tendency to invite people to kill him. On the other hand, it would be nice to have some time out of the stocks for a while. "Sure, I guess," he said.

"Good, good" Arthur rubbed his hands together, looking pleased with himself and relieved. "I'll tell Sir Kay you'll be with him for the duration of his stay. Splendid."

 

Well if Arthur had hoped to keep Merlin tucked into his breeches, Sir Kay had not been a good choice. The jovial old knight had brightened like Beltane when he'd spotted Merlin, Then asked him out right if he liked having sex with men. The older man wasn't bad looking in a shaggy, burly kind of way and Merlin had said, yes he did.

"Well then pour me some of the mulled wine there, boy and I'll tell you a story."

"Oh, all right." Merlin was a little confused and a little disappointed, but he had learnt long ago to take his pleasures where they came. He filled a goblet from the pitcher and carried it to the table.

"Pour yourself one, lad while you're at it then," Sir Kay said gruffly. Merlin did so and sat down. "So your master is the Prince; you think he's eager to get rid of you? He lent you out pretty fast."

Merlin frowned, "I think I frustrate the Prince, but if he didn't want me, I wouldn't still be here."

"But you were eager for a break, right enough." Sir Kay's easy grin encouraged confidences and Merlin returned it.

"Oh he's maddening...a real prat. But I don't want to leave him." It occurred to him that Sir Kay may have been thinking of taking Merlin with him after the visit. "I don't need rescuing! Arthur's a good man. It's just...he's...a work in progress."  
"A work in progress. What a turn of phrase. So are you the workman, then?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes and then widened them. Sir Kay didn't know about what the dragon said, did he, that he would make Arthur better? Was he a seer? But he looked so jolly. Of course Merlin himself didn't look like the most powerful sorcerer ever born.

Sir Kay guffawed. "No need to panic little one. No one's questioning what you do for your master. In fact I like your loyalty. Now hop up on to the bed, why don't you.' He surveyed Merlin. "Mmm. Lose the shoes and bring my wine."

Once safely ensconced on the bed, Sir Kay lifted the cover and also Merlin's shirt. He kissed the back of his neck with whiskery kisses and settled Merlin under his nose, feeding him sips from his own cup.

"Now where were we. Ah yes, the story. It so happens that my estate lies between a dark wood and a wild river. It's also near the border of three kings and when one of them takes arms against the other, they must all go trooping across my land." He demonstrated with his fingers, walking them across the coverlet. "Fair number of bastards in my demesne, there are." He sighed and leaned back, taking a sip and replacing it in Merlin's hands. "I make it a point of taking them in."

"Bastards make good workers, usually. Grateful, hard working. It helps I can apprentice them where their talents lie, since they have no obligation to their fathers. This ones a good thatcher; he does the haying and the roofs. This one is dumb as an ox and just as strong, he plows."

Sir Kay watched Merlin as he sipped from the cup. He stroked a thick finger across his cheek bone and whispered in his ear. "There are a couple who seem to like nothing better than fucking, and if they agree I keep them by me."

"Oh my," Merlin felt himself boiling up a little. "Do they receive rigorous training in the keep, then?"

"Oh training's indoors and out, but rigorous would be correct I'd say. Don't have a missus anymore to say when it's all been too much."

Merlin thought he finally saw where this was going. He wriggled a little on Sir Kay's lap, happy to feel an answering bulge beneath his rump. "And is there a special test you give, my Lord to see if they are ready to learn?"

The knight drained his glass and set it on the floor. He unlaced Merlin's breeches, taking out his long cock without ceremony. Merlin was not small but his member was engulfed by a huge rough hand as he watched.

"Have to check first that he wants it," Kay whispered in his ear. "Then there's practice."  
"Oh... What's practice like?" Merlin's voice got a little hoarse as he leaned back into the hard warm chest behind him. He started to groan as Kay's fist stroked with the even strength of a thousand sword drills.

"I find demonstration and emulation works the best," Kay said, voice hardly shaking, though Merlin had begun to wriggle and moan on his lap. "I suck the apprentice's cock for him and he tries to do the exact thing back to me."

He shifted Merlin off his lap, motioned for him to stand, then stripped him quickly of his remaining clothes. Sir Kay was kneeling before him, knees well apart. He held Merlin in place with one iron grip on his hip, while the knight opened his own sleeping pants to reveal a monstrous prick, red and thick like the rest of him. Holding the boy's hips in his hands with ease, he swallowed him down, occasionally yanking at his own cock where it jutted below.

Merlin figured Arthur would be happy with how his time with an older knight was going. It definitely helped with his young man's urges that the experienced Lord was able to suckle and lick the head of his cock while still stroking his balls and attending to himself. When Sir Kay switched to angle in from the side, he clunked his head against the wall it felt so good. But when the older man pushed him forward to let Merlin fuck his mouth, making pleased grunts with his mouth stuffed full of Merlin's cock, well that was beyond happiness. He came for simply ages. What a righteous good suck!

Afterwards he collapsed onto Sir Kay's lap only to find it filled with Sir Kay's enormous manhood. Merlin eyed the thing close up with mixed feelings. Now that he'd had his release, he wasn't sure he could enjoy such a thing.

But Sir Kay turned out to be an admirable teacher.

"Now don't you mind the size of me" he admonished gently. "Pricks come in all sizes and they're all good ones. You're just going to start easy."

Merlin had sucked plenty of cock before. Well, mostly just Will's over and over, but he knew that this was part of the story, so he widened his eyes like an acolyte.

"Like this, My Lord?" he asked, tonguing the slit and that was all.

"It's very good, my boy, but you'll remember I took the whole head in first." Merlin complied, eyes on his master. Sir Kay sighed. "Oh yes that's very good. You have such a pretty, talented mouth. Now take the balls, my dear."

A huge hand cupped Merlin's and placed it under an equally huge sac. Merlin gasped and Sir Kay took the opportunity to push himself a little deeper into his mouth.  
"That's right, open up for me. Now suck hard for a bit." Merlin obeyed, feeling his mouth fill with the heavy length of the knight and his nose with his powerful musk. He quite liked the feeling of being overwhelmed, now that he thought of it. His spent cock twitched a bit. 

"Now lick, young man, till you hear me hitch my breath." Merlin tipped his head sideways, enjoying the way the awkward angle made his lips squish wide. The size of Sir kay made it especially obscene. He found himself sucking and licking in a rhythm of his own, somewhat ahead of his instructions. It was long past the knight's first hitch when he paused. But then he'd never been good at following orders.

"Oh you're a bit of a naughty lad, aren't you?." Sir Kay grabbed him by the hair. He yanked hard, but the eyes that met Merlin's were just as kind and warm as ever. "I think you're ready for me to fuck your mouth, aren't you? Such a quick study."

By now Merlin was fully engorged again. Sir Kay's size no longer struck him as a problem. In fact, he thought it was fabulously obscene to have the great thing pumping in and out of his mouth. Merlin was choking now and slurping and he figured he was going to die soon and it was going to be a fabulous way to go.

Sir Kay pulled him back by the hair again. "I want you to touch yourself now, Merlin. Musn't neglect your pretty cock, OK?" Merlin nodded quickly, and complied, eager to get back to gorging himself on the big man. He'd been annoyed at the interruption, but as he felt the tinglings of his own pleasure mix with the joy of surrender, he realized he'd been wrong to question his master. Really, if Arthur had just trained him like this he would have been compliant more often.

The Knight chuckled, braced two rough palms on either side of Merlin's head, and began to fuck in and out, grunting loudly.

"Yes, yes that's a good boy. Take it all down that beautiful mouth. Gonna teach you to fuck all the best ways. Yeah love that, just like that, Sweet Thing." Merlin could feel the last swelling that meant the end was coming. He gave one last suck to the root and Sir Kay made a scream like a battle cry while Merlin's mouth was pumped full of thick bitter come. The knight didn't withdraw his hands or cease his flow of words.

"Suck my cum down, lad. See what a good job you did? How much I came for you." Merlin slurped down the last of it and looked up into Sir kay's face and his burly chest. "Let me see you shoot your prick then, boy," he said. And Merlin hastened to pump himself raw while he screamed his pleasure for the second time in a candlemark.

It was Sir Kay who cleaned them, tying up his sleeping pants and taking his time getting the cloth and applying it. 

"Please let me serve you, sir." Merlin was eager to return some of the kindly consideration he'd had from this man. If Arthur only knew! The crusty knight only shook his head as he gently swabbed away the signs of their activities from Merlin's chest and groin and mouth. He kissed each place once, as he cleaned.  
"Do you need to go?" he asked. Merlin considered. Arthur wouldn't be expecting him, but Gaius might worry.

"I have a room behind the physician's quarters" he said finally. "It's really very far away."

"Oh well then you must stay here if you're tired," Sir Kay said and he drew Merlin to him and pulled the covers up.

"I'm not that tired, actually." Merlin said after a short while. "I thought perhaps you might tell me how you trained your apprentice to take your cock in other places."

"Oh ho! I like your spirit." Sir Kay ruffled his hair. " A youngster should be eager. But there is time enough tomorrow to tell another story. Now go to sleep. You are tireder than you know." Merlin closed his eyes obediently and found that this was true. A delicious exhaustion filled him. He decided that it really was nice to do as he was told now and then.

 

Ch. 2 The Squire's Tale

The next day found Merlin in a fabulous mood. It felt really good to be appreciated for what he had to offer. Not to mention he'd slept a lot better on the knight's feather bed than on the straw behind Gaius'. That confrontation went better than he'd hoped, too. He'd expected the eyebrow but instead Gaius just ignored him.

Arthur, on the other hand, followed him with a keen eye at every meal, which made Merlin blush a bit. Merlin wondered if he guessed the nature of his service to the old knight. He hoped so. At least he thought he hoped so. Sometimes it seemed to him that Arthur gave him an off glance, but there were no imprecations. For once! Merlin felt so expansive he almost made the flagons float at dinner where he served Sir Kay. 

"I'm going to stay behind to talk to the King and Prince Arthur," Sir Kay said after pudding, whiskers tickling Merlin's ear. "Why don't you run ahead and get a bath ready for me?" And Merlin ran. 

Sir Kay hardly lost a moment stripping off his clothes as he came in. He handed each item to Merlin, carefully turned right side out, as he removed things, exposing first a large, hairy chest, then massive thighs and finally the familiar oversized prick, already half engorged.

"Oh there's the bath already." He smiled at Merlin, giving himself a few merry tugs, swelling the thing up even more. Merlin hadn't appreciated his cock from across the room before. It really wouldn't have looked out of place on a donkey. Sir Kay saw where his eyes lit and smiled. He smacked himself against his belly a few times.

"Eager for a little suck, Sweet Thing?"

Merlin gulped. How had he managed all that last time? "I thought you wanted a bath, my Lord?"

"Oh!" The Knight sat on the bed and patted a place next to him. "That's mostly for you. But storytime's first, my lad. Come here and I'll tell you about my favorite squire."

Merlin toed off his shoes and hastened to the bed. The knight immediately made room for him and tucked them as neatly as could be managed, considering the man's size.  
"Now where was I?" Sir Kay held Merlin's slender hand in his big mitt. "Oh yes, My favorite squire. I don't have a son of my own," he said, "But I've a lot to teach a lad. Was a fair warrior in my day. I can still lay about me with a pike or a sword."

"Quite!" said Merlin, daring to move their hands onto Sir Kay's lap. Kay boomed out a laugh. "Now now, story's first," he chided. "So, as I was saying, I always have a squire on hand. Many noblemen skip over a knight nearer home to give their nipper a chance to learn from me. Generally I teach 'em sword work, and how to fit the iron on and we leave it at that."

"However, sometimes..." He whispered in Merlin's ear. "In the better families there's a special request. The pater wants no bastards in the lad's wake. And if he's a likely lad, like you-" Sir Kay gave Merlin's earlobe a playful tug. "Well I take him out to the apprentices for extra lessons." The big man leaned back onto a protesting head board. "And that's how it was with my favorite squire. He was an eager youth, like you and pretty."

'What are you going to teach me, now, Sir Kay?' he asked and I said 

'I'm going to teach you to bugger some of my friends.'

'Oh,' he frowned a bit. 'But how do I know that's an honorable act?' he asked. And I said, 

'I'll show you and if they don't look willing you can stop me anytime and I will honor your judgement.' I called James up from the stables. And James came up very happy to oblige to the room just like we are now.

'So,' I told him. 'The first lesson is cleanliness.' Sir kay hopped out of bed and pulled Merlin after him. He stripped him quickly till he was naked and placed the clothes neatly on the bed. Merlin thought he could teach Arthur a thing or two about consideration for one's servants,.

"We have to prepare our friend for the attentions we're going to give him." Sir Kay went on. "First he steps in the bath." Sir Kay walked Merlin into the bath in front of him, his cock nudging at Merlin's lower back like a third hand. "Then we spread his legs a little." Merlin placed his hands against the wall already bracing for Sir Kay's knee. Two calloused hands pulled apart his arse cheeks and Merlin inhaled sharply. He hadn't expected that yet. "We do a nice thorough inspection of his little hole. MMM isn't that rosy and pretty though?"

"But a boy's arsehole can't be pretty, Sir Kay," Merlin said, taking over the role of the squire which he guessed would be a better one than James' in the end.

"This is just your first lesson, lad. I predict by the last one you'll think nothing's so pretty as a boy's arse. Now let's take this nice cloth and dip it in the water and pat him. There, now he's ready"

"But Sir Kay," Merlin did not have to pretend to tinge his voice with fear. "You are a very large man. How can you fit in there without hurting him?"

"Well that is a very good question, my boy. Do you remember when you were a tot and your mother wanted to feed you?"

"I suppose I do," said Merlin

"Well when your mouth was closed, your good mother teased you with the spoon and made a game of it until you opened up."

"I suppose she did"

"So we are going to make it fun for James."

"Oh thank you, My Lord," said Merlin, figuring maybe James had a good part, too. "I am just going to step over to the table then, so you can be free to work." He stepped smartly from the bath and stretched himself over the table. If only Arthur could see him now, he would stop calling him clumsy.

"Now, Squire, do you see how James is thrusting his arse out for us to enjoy?"

"Yes," said Merlin from the table.

"That is a good sign that he is eager to be buggered, but it is not enough."

"No, my Lord?" Merlin arched his back and waggled his bum like a bee. He peered over his shoulder to find Sir Kay shaking a brutish finger.

"We must always keep an eye on his cock to make sure he is enjoying himself." Merlin heard steps and a glug glug. 

"Is that right, my Lord? he asked, finding it hard to breathe as slick oil over dry callous rubbed and rubbed his prick.

"Quite right, young Lord. Do you see how I'm squeezing a drop from his head? I would say it's safe to go on."

"Oh yes, Sir Kay, " Merlin moaned, not sure if he was speaking as James or the Squire but eager to go on in any case. 

"Now we are going to lick around his hole and in it." 

Two oily hands spread his cheeks wider and he felt the knight's hot breath on his body.

"But isn't that disgusting, Sir Kay?" Merlin had never done this with Will, whom he knew much better than the knight.

"Nonsense. You'll develop a taste for the musk of boy's arse soon enough." And Merlin felt the flat of his tongue dive between his cheeks.

"That feels..ticklish," he said.

"Well you just wait now," Sir Kay admonished. This time he wriggled his tongue into the heart of his hole. 

"Oh that's good!" Merlin said.

"Of course it is, Squire. You can tell James is enjoying it. Now you watch me tongue this boy's arse and take a little nibble now and then and when you think he's starting to open a bit, you give a holler and we'll check to see if you're right."

Merlin moaned and cursed and said, "That's good, yes, more!" but he heard no more from Sir Kay for many minutes. The generous knight gave only the occasional grunt and smack of satisfaction as he lapped around Merlin's arsehole. Sometimes the tongue was softer, sometimes harder. Occasionally, Sir Kay champed a little with his teeth. Or spat on the hole and rubbed it with his finger or his lips. Finally, Merlin felt that if he didn't come soon, he was going to die.

"Oh I think he must be ready, Sir," he cried. Sir Kay chuckled and Merlin felt his blunt fingertips pressing around his rim.

"I think you're right, young Sir. You look to have fine potential as a bugger of men. Well I think it's time we lead James here to the bed. Just because he works in a stable, my boy, doesn't mean he doesn't like clean sheets." 'Quite right,' thought Merlin as Sir Kay threw him on his back and hooked his knees under his own hands.

"Oh gracious Knight!" he cried out as he viewed the enormity of Sir Kay suddenly framed between his knees, "Surely James requires a little more preparation?"

"Actually James is trained to take me quite well. Your little hole's winking for me already, isn't it, dear? But for the purposes of demonstration, you're right. Here." He shook some drops of oil into Merlin's hand. "Stroke that lovely long cock James has. You won't mind, will you? And I will work him open some more while you relax him."

"Oh yes, Sir Kay, with pleasure." Merlin grinned at the prospect of pretending to be someone else giving himself a hand job, Perhaps I might make it as a puppeteer if I ever have to flee Camelot, he thought. 

"You want to tap gently at first," Sir Kay said, demonstrating with one blunt fingertip, "Asking to come in. Then you reach in your fingers. First with one, then with two." Merlin felt a slight burn. It had been a long time since he'd had anything that big wriggled up his arse. However a whiskery breath, followed by a soothing tongue distracted him before he had a chance to be afraid.

"You must tease him," Sir Kay rumbled from much closer now. "It should feel so good that he asks for your cock. Now I'll crook my finger. "

"Oh!" Merlin said, "More of that. More. " and Sir Kay obliged, stroking with a degree of pressure and precision that was nothing like the accidental poking Will had managed. Merlin keened and felt certain that he was going to come before he was ever breeched by a cock.

"There now." Sir Kay popped his fingers out, leaving one great paw on Merlin's backside. "James is ready. Let's oil your prick up and you can have him."

Merlin looked up at Sir Kay, for the first time uncertain what the man wanted. A handjob was one thing, but how could he pretend to fuck himself? Sir kay smiled at him, but said nothing. Gently he pushed Merlin's fringe from his eyes. It was a tender gesture, inviting tenderness in return.

Was that what Sir Kay wanted? For Merlin to declare that he wanted Sir Kay and leave James out of it? 'I will be bold like a knight, like Arthur, ' Merlin told himself.

"Sir," he said. "I don't want to have a servant. I want to lie with you. I want you to take me."

Sir kay gave a long exhale that turned into a warm smile. "My lovely little squire," he said, pulling Merlin up from the table. "You are sweet and I will have you every night and every morning." He kissed Merlin then, his eyelids and his mouth, chaste at first and then with more hunger. Then as if he were no weight at all, he found himself lifted in the knight's arms and brought to bed. 

If Merlin thought that tenderness would slow Sir kay down, he was wrong. No sooner had he laid Merlin down then he shifted him so that Merlin's cock hovered over his own mouth. Sir Kay proceeded to suck him down with great smacking pleasure, meanwhile screwing into his arse with the head of the oil bottle, whose useful shape Merlin had somehow failed to notice before hand. With desperate halting cries he came again, pulsing into Sir Kay's mouth. When Sir Kay placed him on the bed again, he was completely boneless and hardly noticed that the huge cock was entering him untill he was already halfway in.

"I am going to take you from the side now," he said, and when you have begun to beg I will let you ride me"

"Oh yes," Merlin whimpered, overwhelmed with the pressure that filled him everywhere, squeezing at his sweet spot and banging around his rim with every movement. Sir Kay was hardly touching him, now, one hand on his elbow merely which just seemed to counterpoint how his hips were circling, winding his huge member slowly deeper. It seemed to cost the big man effort, for he grunted and groaned behind Merlin.

"Oh you are so hot and good, my sweet boy. Your luscious little hole is sucking me in, all greedy for my come." At his words, Merlin felt himself squeezing to keep more of the fat fullness inside and that must have been what Sir Kay was waiting for. He slowly withdrew from Merlin and before Merlin could wince at the sensation he had whirled him on top.

Merlin was straddling Sir Kay now, the huge prick standing up like a pole, so Merlin grabbed it. Once again Merlin couldn't believe he had ever felt dismay at the thing. He grabbed the oil from where it had landed beside them and coated Sir Kay with it, loving the squelching sound that heralded the start of more fucking.

It was quite a lot of work for the thighs he found as he raised and lowered himself from such a height, but it was well worth it. Sir Kay's cock touched him everywhere, dragging pleasure from deep inside of him, from places he wasn't even touched. Oddly, he didn't feel full with the thing inside, but hungrier for more, for some things just outside his reach, not just for cock but for all of someone's essence inside him. He raked his eye over the man beneath him. His huge hands were vises on Merlin's hips and his kind face was distorted with lust. This wasn't a boy. That flimsy thing he'd had with Will was nothing like this. This was a warrior, the kind of man Merlin liked. The kind of man he deserved, he rather thought. The realization had him grunting with fierce satisfaction. He was going to come soon. 

"Not so fast now, My Sweet," the man below him said. "You'll come when I say." Then the Knight threw him cheek down on the bed and pounded his arse mercilessly till he did.

Chapter 3 Story's End 

Despite the comforts of Sir Kay's bed, Merlin awoke somewhat sad. This was the end of Michaelmas Fest and all the guests would be going home soon, including the randy Sir Kay. There would be no more obscene stories for him to enjoy. Then he recalled that there were usually almond cakes on the last day of Michaelmas, which brightened things up a bit. 

It was also possible that he was, a little, looking forward to serving Arthur again. There was a smell about the young Prince, a good clean sweaty springtime smell that he had once only noticed in the bedclothes, but had since become aware, from its absence, always filled the whole room where Arthur slept as well as the air around him. Merlin missed this smell.

Merlin took a huge whiff of it at the afternoon meal when he stood in his old place behind his master, but serving Sir Kay as well, since the two men sat together.

"I had forgotten you breathed so loudly, Merlin." The Prince rolled his eyes. Merlin rolled his as well, but they were both smiling. 

"I trust, Sir kay," The Prince turned to the Knight, "That my Merlin has served you well, loud breathing aside?" Merlin pricked up his ears, prepared to blush. And indeed Sir Kay sought his eyes, right before Arthur and did not tone down his smile.

"Oh your Merlin has proven very satisfactory. Brought me the greatest pleasure." And here came the blush, so pronounced that he expected Arthur to comment. Instead to his astonishment, Arthur picked up Sir Kay's hand and kissed the knuckles of it.

"I am so glad," he said, in a tone that Merlin had never heard him use before with anyone. It might almost be called a sweet tone. "That you enjoyed his services. Your comfort means a great deal to me." Merlin stared at his master in astonishment and saw that his eye was moist. He had never seen such a look on Arthur's face, but that didn't mean he couldn't recognize it. It was a look of gentle adoration. The Prince loved Sir Kay. A great many things tumbled into place in Merlin's addled mind.

"You!" he cried, loud enough that many heard him. "You were Sir Kay's squire!"

"Yes Merlin," the Prince replied, immediately composing his features in their habitual sneer, "It is well known that I squired for the good Sir Kay" Merlin did not reply. He would wait till they were alone before he gave the Prince an earful.

The opportunity came soon enough. As soon as Arthur opened the door to his chambers, Merlin turned on him.

"You were Sir Kay's squire," he accused. Arthur sighed.

"Yes, Merlin, we've established that."

"No," Merlin persisted, "You misunderstand me, willfully, I might add. You were Sir Kay's favorite squire." Merlin emphasized the word favorite with malicious intent.

"Yes, I was his favorite." Arthur's tone implied that Merlin was the idiot here, for repeating himself when really it was Arthur who was purposely thick. 

"You warmed his bed!" Merlin shouted at last. There was a shocked silence between them. Merlin realized he had forgotten in his frank talk with the Knight that he and the Prince never mentioned such things.

"Well, so did you," Arthur said quietly. Merlin's heart beat faster. Apparently that reticence was now at an end.

"Well you made me," he said, a little sulky.

Arthur sat down and shook his head.  
"I can't believe you were unwilling, Merlin. Sir Kay would never force anyone, I know."

"I didn't know what I was getting into," Merlin sniffed, "I wasn't ready."

"Merlin I found you masturbating in my bed." Arthur had his eyebrow raised almost as high as Gaius. Well when he put it like that...but that wasn't the point.

"That's not the point!" he repeated out loud. "You still love him. You sent me instead of you, as if I were a piece of you that you gave out like a falcon or a dog."

"Well, aren't you?" The look Arthur gave him now could not be parsed. He looked matter of fact, because in point of fact, he was Arthur's to be given away as Merlin well knew. But also he looked ashamed, because he knew that Merlin was not him and was himself instead. Beyond that there was also sadness and relief and even pride. Arthur was never more proud than when he was wrong.

"I might compose a letter for you to a lady, since you're a great lump who's good for nothing but hitting people over the head with swords..." At this Arthur snorted and it was such a homey familiar sound that in the middle of being upset Merlin felt that everything would be all right again. "But I'm not a sort of extra cock you can send out on missions. I mean am I going to be getting offspring on your wife for you now? Don't you think people will suspect something when they all come out with big ears?" 

Arthur made a sort of strangled noise that Merlin recognized as suppressed laughter. "Come sit down, Merlin," he said. Arthur's tone was gentle. Merlin sat down.  
"Did you mind serving Sir kay?"," he asked.

"No." Merlin looked at his hands. The Prince's gaze seemed very blue all of a sudden. "It was kind of brilliant, actually."

"Well there you go. No harm done." Arthur gave him a sort of patronizing pat that Merlin didn't like at all. On the other hand, his voice was sad....very sad, actually.

"But why didn't you go to him yourself?" he asked with sudden sympathy. Now it was the Prince's turn to pace.

"I was not supposed to be Sir Kay's lover, " he said at last. "That isn't done. I was supposed to bugger a few of the stable boys, work out some way not to get a girl pregnant. My father was worried I would tend that way. I was a bit of a flirt as a boy."

"You were?" Arthur was certainly passionate and headstrong but until this conversation Merlin had never had the impression that he harbored salacious thoughts about anyone.

"Quite," Arthur said drily, "But the hullabaloo over what happened with Sir Kay taught me circumspection."

"Oh." Merlin found himself, for once, at a loss for words. "Hullabaloo?"

"It was very bad." Arthur spoke as if it pained him. "Word got out that I stayed in Kay's bed. That he took me for his pleasure. It would be different, you see, if I had restricted myself to fucking other people's arses That would have been no great matter. But to give myself to some one else...well my arse, you see, is supposed to be inviolate." He snorted and this one time, Merlin had to agree with the sentiment. "The people who spread the rumors were punished, removed, threatened. It was ugly. And I was to blame."

"But you were in love," Merlin breathed. Arthur shook his head.

"Princes can't afford to be in love. You don't understand, Merlin. My father conquered these lands. He is not automatically related to the noble houses that have been long established here. I must not give them any cause to doubt my succession, my loyalty. I am either the sword in my father's hand or the sword at his throat. And actually, Sir Kay's position is not all that different. He is very strategically located.

"Oh yes," Merlin nodded. "I think he tried to tell me that, subtly" 

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, well being subtle no doubt it was lost on you. Point is that Sir Kay controls a very valuable part of Camelot, bordering many other kingdoms. As long as Sir Kay's loyalty is certain that makes him all the more precious to my father, but should his loyalty come into question.."

"Then he is a threat." Merlin finished. "Oh dear. That seems a lot of pressure to bring to bear on a little bed play."

"Right." Arthur smiled a pained smile. "I cannot visit Sir Kay's bed or any other man's for that matter without raising the dreadful rumor again. And this time I will not just be a young squire, but the Crown Prince. The rumor would be beyond repair. So there you go." There was a long pause with no sound but the crackling of the fire.

"Can I dress you for bed, Sire?" Merlin asked, breaking the silence. "And maybe you know linger over it a bit, since I know you're not getting any?" Arthur looked astounded and then offended, but he offered up his arms to have his shirt removed without saying any more words.

"I must say," Merlin hummed over his task, sad for Arthur, but happy to have this all out in the open now, "That your story does a great deal to explain what a clotpole you are." 

"Oh does it really, Merlin?"

"Oh yes," Merlin smirked, undoing the breeches now and shamelessly catching and snagging his fingers much more than necessary so that he could feel Arthur's cock stirring. "You're frustrated. It's bound to make a person grumpy who was used to having sex as often as Sir Kay seems to like it. I'm surprised..." His voice trailed off. Even Merlin was not idiot enough to say what he was thinking next.

"You're surprised what?" Arthur's royal irritation lost a little in being expressed while a night shirt was pulled over his head. Also he was quite definitely tenting the thing now, which looked patently ridiculous since it was practically a dress. Perhaps that was what gave Merlin the nerve to continue.

"Well I'm just surprised, given your courage, Sire, that you didn't go ahead and see the person you want anyway, one day. I mean despite the risk." Arthur glared at Merlin, but Merlin knew not to back down. Finally, Arthur sighed.

"You're right, Merlin. There has been somebody now and then, travelers mostly, errant knights and bards who have their own status. My father cannot easily ruin them. I have even had a woman sometimes. Don't tell." He grasped Merlin's arm so hard it hurt.

Merlin snatched his wrist away from Arthur, stung that his loyalty was in doubt. "Oh but you can't take a risk for poor Sir Kay?" 

"No I can't." Arthur turned away. 

Thinking of the kind, gentle knight, Merlin seethed "I thought you were better than that, that you were a courageous fighter." He narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "But that's just vanity, isn't it? You are just a cowardly brat, when no one's looking."

"Sir Kay wouldn't want me anymore, all right, Merlin?" Arthur was shouting now. "My God, who appointed this judge with leave to upbraid me whenever he wants because he pretends to clean my rooms and serve me?"

Merlin ignored Arthur's attempts to derail him. "What do you mean he wouldn't want you anymore? He spoke so fondly of you, with, um detailed illustrations." Arthur shot him a dirty look, but Merlin just folded his arms and waited. Arthur visibly deflated- in more ways than one Merlin was sad to note. He climbed into bed and hugged his knees, looking more vulnerable than Merlin had ever seen him. Merlin's conscience smote him a little.

"Sir Kay doesn't sleep with men, only boys. I'm sure you noticed that he doesn't offer himself, either, though he's generous in other ways. That's just the way he is. He doesn't care about me any less, but he wouldn't want to bed me any more now that I'm a man grown."

"But you sent me to him and I'm taller than you!" Merlin didn't feel sorry for him anymore. Why was everything Arthur said always so offensive?

"Please, Merlin," Arthur leaned back and crossed his arms, his arrogant self again, "you could be 40 and you'd look like a boy. You just haven't a knight's build."

Merlin fumed but his retort went underground as a lot of muttering because it was mostly things he couldn't mention about how powerful he was and how many knights he could kill if he wanted to - including a certain swinish Prince. Making fun of Merlin seemed to lift the Prince's spirits, though, because he laughed.

"But you find me attractive, don't you Merlin?" He looked up with his bright eyes and Merlin wanted him.

"Yes," he whispered. "But you don't fancy me, do you, or we would have been fucking a long time ago." To his horror he was whining. Arthur chuckled and pressed one finger, finer than Sir Kay's though just as calloused around the contours of Merlin's mouth.

"Wrong as usual, Merlin. I want you quite a lot, but you have the most to lose if we were caught. My father would think nothing of disposing of you."

Merlin caught the hand caressing him and held it. "What if," he began, heart pounding double time in his chest, "What if I could guarantee that no one would ever see us or hear us?"

"Well then I'd say you were a magician because that's not possible, Merlin."  
Merlin said nothing. He wasn't going to say the words.

"Merlin," Arthur took control of their joined hands and pulled Merlin closer to him. "You're not a magician, are you?"

Merlin didn't say anything. Just reached down and pulled Arthur to him in a deep kiss. When they pulled away to breathe, he gestured to the door and the lock turned audibly. There was no doubt that Arthur was close enough to see his eyes turn color, but the Prince didn't even flinch, merely intensified the kiss, slipping in his tongue, nipping and sucking at Merlin's lower lip.

"Aren't you going to have me piked or burnt or otherwise exterminated?" Merlin asked after a moment.

"Don't be silly, Merlin, I am going to fuck you now." Arthur pulled Merlin down on to the bed with him. In one fluid motion he tore off his night shirt, confirming Merlin's suspicion that he made Merlin undress him as a form of torture. But that was over now. Merlin had access to all of the golden prince he might want. He opened his arms to caress the wide shoulders, narrowed them again to trail down the broad chest and...

"Oh no!" he cried. "You're almost as huge as Sir Kay and I'm going to be sore for days from that."

Arthur positively preened, stroking his big member fondly and smirking up at Merlin.

"Well I'm glad he gave you so many lessons on how to ride a fat cock then. Come here and I'll suck you first." Merlin groaned, but he really wasn't complaining. Not this time. This time he finally got what he wanted.

 

Epilogue

It was the fifth time, late afternoon that Merlin finally took his Prince. By then they were past all caring, so the moment almost passed them by. Arthur was bent like a triangle, feet on the ground with his arse in the air and his hands on the bed. Merlin, who'd stood up to get a flannel, didn't have to lean over much to scrape his finger around his liege's hole and lick his tongue in with a falsely casual air as if he weren't panting and hard again. God Arthur tasted good. Tonguing that hole again just wasn't going to be enough. He pushed and the whole edifice went down.

"I'm going to fuck you now, yeah?" He squeezed his cock and a drop or two oozed out. It was a little raw and he'd probably be sore tomorrow, but Arthur was just too delicious to resist.

His liege, his lover, his friend and possibly the most annoying man on the planet was on his hands and knees just as he'd landed when Merlin pushed him, but he was not passive. Oh no. The prat was splaying his arse and glaring behind him with intent.

"Come on Merlin. No need to shove just because you're too tired to keep up." He looked at his low swinging cock meaningfully. Merlin eyed the thing. It was just like his original fantasy, the one he'd been having when Arthur caught him touching himself in the bed, only with that one little detail filled in. Well large detail. Arthur's glare morphed into a smirk. The arrogant arse had caught him ogling. He knew how much Merlin liked his huge cock.

"Please, you're the one who can't stand up. I've got peasant rigor."

"Peasant rigor? " Arthur rolled his eyes, "What does that mean?"

Merlin paused a moment to take Arthur in. He looked so beautiful, flushed and irritated, his blue eyes snapping and the muscles in his back shining with sweat. Merlin was the strongest magical power living and this man was his fitting mate. 

"It means after hours crushed in your thighs like a walnut I can still give your beauty the attention it deserves."

Merlin traced runes over Arthur's glistening back with one long finger.

"Mine," he translated and Arthur shuddered. 

"That the best you can do?" he muttered. Merlin laughed. Arthur always had to have the last word, but Merlin could one up him. Merlin's eyes flashed and Arthur's entrance was instantly adrip with almond oil

"No this is." he said, breeching him without another thought except to get inside.  
Arthur howled and for a moment he thought he had hurt the man but he should have known his warrior better because he came a moment later. Merlin followed suit and they both collapsed. 

"There was something different about that last time, " he mused after a while, pulling Arthur's head onto his chest and scratching his scalp gently through the silky strands. Arthur, of course, took it as his due, releasing his weight onto his skinny man servant. It was grossly unfair how cute he was when he was being spoilt.

"That time you fucked me, idiot" he said. Merlin could feel the moment where he started to tense for a glare and thought better of it, relaxing back into crushing Merlin's chest. Oh right. Somehow they'd gotten so mixed up together Merlin had lost track of who was fucking who.

"I thought it was the magic, maybe," he said.

"Nope, that was the second time." This time Arthur did look up. His eyes were softer than Merlin had ever seen them. "You're the first person who's done that since Kay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm glad it's you Merlin," he added, so quiet Merlin almost didn't hear it. Arthur's eyes closed before Merlin could glean their expression but he knew what he would find there. It was love the prat had been holding back, after all. Arthur's head was heavy on his chest again, but Merlin couldn't be arsed to push him off before he fell asleep.


End file.
